babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
List of Unnamed characters
List of Unnamed characters in alphabetical order: - A Alpha Seven C Cart Owner Appearances * "Legacies" Colonist Appearances * "Patterns of the Soul" Customer Appearances * "River of Souls" Customs Guard Appearances * "Signs and Portents" D Delta 7/Fighter #2 Appearances * "Midnight on the Firing Line" - as Delta 7 * "Signs and Portents" - as Fighter #2 Drazi This unnamed Drazi met John Sheridan briefly during his imprisonment by Earth forces. When John refused to break under torture, this Drazi was ordered to provide an alibi for Sheridan. The purpose of this was to give Sheridan an out an encourage him to sign a confession. The Drazi expressed his fear uncertainty and Sheridan encouraged him to keep fighting. He promptly refused to cooperate and was carried out on a stretcher and electricuted or so it seemed. Later, after the captain continues to refuse to cooperate he is lead out apprently to his death. Then, he sees the executioner dressed in black who turns out to be the same Drazi before being put into another room with a different interrogator. It is unclear wethier or not this Drazi was part of the Earth regime or actually a resistance agent who arranged to save Sheridan. Appearances * "Intersections in Real Time" E Earthforce NCO Earthforce NCO was a Sergeant in the Earthforce Marine Corps and secretly a member of the Earth Alliance Resistance. In November, 2261 she was assigned to Ground Station Alpha, a perimeter defence position for an Earthforce ground base on Mars. During the Battle of Mars she assisted a resistance strike team lead by Number One and Michael Garibaldi in taking control of GS Alpha, the base defense grid and providing accurate jump point co-ordinates that allowed a White Star commanded by Ranger Marcus Cole to jump into the lower atmosphere and attack the base. Appearances *"Endgame" Earthforce Officer Earthforce Officer was an officer in the Earthforce Marine Corps. In November, 2261 he was assigned to command Ground Station Alpha, a perimeter defence position for an Earthforce ground base on Mars. During the Battle of Mars his NCO assisted a resistance strike team lead by Number One and Michael Garibaldi in taking control of GS Alpha, shortly after he lost contact with GS Bravo. Appearances *"Endgame" F Fighter #1 Appearances * "Signs and Portents" First Man Appearances * "Divided Loyalties" I IPX official (Patterns of the Soul) ISN Reporter Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" M Maintenance Man Appearances * "Ceremonies of Light and Dark" Man (Exogenesis) A lurker in Babylon 5's downbelow who volunteered to blend with a Vindrizi. However, his substance abuse habits caused an unforeseen reaction that caused his death. Appearances * "Exogenesis" Man (Signs and Portents) Appearances * "Signs and Portents" Markab mother Appearances * "Confessions and Lamentations" Minbari Assassin P Panicked Man Panicked Man was a Babylon 4 worker trapped on the station when it disappeared in 2254 and reappeared in 2258.Babylon Squared When Babylon 4 reappeared, Sinclair, Garibaldi, and a handful of others boarded the station to investigate. When they entered the cargo bay the panicked man began firing shots at them and called them "monsters" and said, "I see you... you think I can't?" He is stopped by Garibaldi, who flanked him while Sinclair was a distraction. They were quickly joined by Major Lewis Krantz who took the man into custody. Appearances * "Babylon Squared" Patient Appearances * "The Exercise of Vital Powers" Pilot Appearances * "Signs and Portents" Psi Corps Rep A representative stationed at the Psi Corps intelligence operations center in Syria Planum on Mars. In 2258, during the Mars Rebellion the Rep was contacted by Talia Winters attempting to get a clear line of communication to Lise Hampton, on behalf of Michael Garibaldi.A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" S Security Man Appearances * "Legacies" Security Officer #1 Appearances * "The War Prayer" The Senator Appearances TV Movies * "The Gathering" Babylon 5 * "Midnight on the Firing Line" Special Agent #1 Appearances * "Survivors" T Tech #1 Appearances * "Midnight on the Firing Line" * "Soul Hunter (episode)" * "Born to the Purple" * "Infection" * "The Parliament of Dreams" * "Mind War" * "The War Prayer" * "And the Sky Full of Stars" * "Deathwalker (episode)" * "Survivors" * "By Any Means Necessary" * "Signs and Portents" * "TKO" * "Grail (episode)" * "Eyes (episode)" * "Legacies" * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part II" * "Babylon Squared" * "Chrysalis" Technician (A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I) Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" Technician (A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I - UNCREDITED) Appearances * "A Voice in the Wilderness, Part I" V Villager Appearances * "Patterns of the Soul" W Woman Appearances * "River of Souls" Worker Appearances * "A Tragedy of Telepaths" Y Young Woman Appearances * "Falling Toward Apotheosis" References Category:Unnamed Characters